El fantasma del 3M
by Cris Snape
Summary: Después de morir, Francisco fue incapaz de pasar al otro lado. Para el reto "Historias fantasmales" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**EL FANTASMA DEL 3M**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es una creación de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto de julio y agosto_ _ **"Historias fantasmales"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

"— _Si se encasquilla, tendremos un disgusto._

— _No seas terco, Gastón. No se va a encasquillar._

 _El brujo no respondió. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos pegados en la negrura del túnel. Hubo un tiempo durante el cual Paco admiró la sabiduría del viejo maquinista, pero a esas alturas pensaba que ya iba siendo hora de que se jubilara. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Cien? Gastón había sido muy bueno en su trabajo, pero debía permitir que su puesto fuera ocupado por alguien más joven y capaz._

— _La palanca no va bien, Paco._

— _Déjame a mí, hombre._

 _Gastón exageraba, sin duda alguna. Él era mucho más joven y fuerte y tenía mejores reflejos, así que apartó al anciano brujo de su puesto y tiró de la palanca. Efectivamente, estaba atascada._

— _¿Qué demonios…? Tenemos que parar._

 _El viejo no dijo nada. Tampoco hizo falta. Ambos sabían que no les daría tiempo. Lo inevitable estaba a punto de ocurrir."_

 _ **Fragmento extraído de "Los 13 del 3M" de Cris Snape**_

* * *

 _ **Navidad del año 2002**_

Abrió los ojos de par en par. La oscuridad no le dejó ver nada. Parpadeó repetidas veces mientras giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones. Había mucho humo y un ruido sordo le atronaba los oídos. Francisco sabía lo que había pasado. Fue consciente de ello en todo momento y se sentía absolutamente espantado.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Gastón? Él era un veterano, un buen ingeniero mágico, un…

¡Gastón! ¿Dónde estaba Gastón? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

—¿Francisco?

No. Esa era su voz. Apenas podía ver nada, pero sabía que estaba a su derecha. Quiso responderle, decirle que estaba bien y preguntarle si le había pasado algo, pero la voz no le salió. ¿Se había quedado mudo? ¿Tan débil estaba que no podía ni hablar?

Intentó incorporarse. No le dolía nada, así que debía estar ileso. Apoyó los codos en el suelo y le sorprendió la facilidad con la que pudo ponerse de pie. Se sentía más ligero que nunca en toda su vida. Palpó a su alrededor, pero no consiguió dar con Gastón.

—¡Francisco! ¡Francisco! ¡Contéstame!

Tampoco entonces pudo hablar, cosa absolutamente ridícula. Su compañero sonaba realmente alarmado y él estaba ahí, en medio de la oscuridad sin poder comunicarse con nadie, sin ver nada, sin sentir nada.

Se estremeció sin saber por qué. Su cabeza le señalaba a gritos cuál era la realidad, pero no quería escucharla. Repentinamente una luz suave y blanquecina comenzó a iluminarlo todo y contempló a Gastón sacudiéndole el hombro mientras le llamaba una y otra vez.

Era inútil porque estaba muerto. Francisco se había golpeado salvajemente la cabeza y se le había reventado. Era curioso. Alguna vez había fantaseado con lo que un hombre sentiría a la hora de morir y ciertamente estaba decepcionado porque él no había sentido nada. Había pasado de estar vivo a estar muerto y ya.

—¡Vaya por Dios! ¡Otro más!

No se esperaba escuchar aquella voz. Al girarse comprobó que pertenecía a una señora muy mayor que se aferraba a un gran bolso marrón. Era obvio que estaba tan muerta como él.

—Deberíamos irnos —Le dijo como si nada.

—¿Adónde?

—Al otro lado del velo, obviamente.

Francisco parpadeó. Sonaba lógico. Suponía que habría gente esperándolo, aunque eso supusiera dejar a los suyos atrás. Dolía porque Rafael era muy pequeño y su niña aún no había nacido (ni siquiera tenía nombre) pero se vio capaz de seguir adelante. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que desde el otro lado podría velar por ellos.

—Los otros nos están esperando —Dijo la anciana.

—¿Qué otros?

—Los otros muertos.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una puñalada para Francisco. Hasta ese instante no lo había pensado, pero aquel accidente se había llevado por delante la vida de más gente. Y él iba conduciendo ese tren. Era su culpa. Había matado a esas personas. No quería oír la respuesta, pero tenía que preguntarlo.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Once, aunque algunos ya han empezado a cruzar. Son unos maleducados, si quieres mi opinión.

—¿Once?

Doce con la anciana. ¿Había matado a doce personas?

—Eso he dicho —La señora agitó el bolso—. Muévete, chico. No tenemos todo el día.

Francisco se fijó en la luz blanca que les rodeaba. Cada vez era más intensa y podía distinguir figuras humanas. Era posible que allí estuvieran sus queridos abuelos y su amigo Rodrigo, el que murió tan joven. Sin duda ellos se alegrarían de verle, pero también estarían esperándole aquellas doce personas. Debían estar muy enfadadas con él y no era para menos. Su estupidez, su soberbia y su falta de disciplina los había llevado a la muerte.

Dio un paso atrás. ¿Y si no iba dónde todos los demás? ¿Y si terminaba en el infierno, por asesino? No. No quería eso. Había matado a esas personas, sí, pero fue sin querer. No se merecía penar eternamente. No era un mal tipo.

—¡Vamos, que se nos pasa el arroz!

La anciana le tendió una mano. Francisco negó con la cabeza. Escuchó a Gastón llamándole y sintió que la garganta se le cerraba como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No puedo ir.

Había sido por su culpa. Tantas vidas truncadas por su error.

La anciana le miró con los ojos entornados. Pensó que insistiría, pero lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y darse media vuelta. Un instante después, desapareció envuelta en esa luz blanca que poco a poco se fue extinguiendo hasta apagarse por completo.

Francisco se quedó muy quieto. Miró a Gastón, quien se había quedado inconsciente. Miró su cuerpo, seriamente dañado por el accidente. Pensó en su familia y en todos los muertos y se miró una mano. Ya no era sólida. Se había vuelto transparente. Era la mano de un fantasma.

* * *

 _ **Navidad del año 2012**_

—Tu hermana y yo nos vamos a la Floriana. ¿Te apetece venir?

Miguel siempre procuraba ser muy amable con él. Rafa le dirigió una mirada de personavidas y se mordió la lengua para no decir una grosería delante de la yaya. Capaz era de darle una colleja si lo hacía.

—Paso.

—¿Quieres que te traigamos algo cuando volvamos?

—No.

Miguel suspiró. Al muy cretino le gustaba hacerse la víctima. Llevaba unos cinco años siendo el novio de su madre y nunca le había caído bien. Era un puto estirado que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia y no lo soportaba. Le daba igual que Elena lo adorara o que su madre dijera que se iban a casar. No quería saber nada de él y punto.

Aunque los demás no parecieran darse cuenta de ello, Rafa sabía muy bien lo que pretendía. Quería meterse en su casa para ocupar el lugar que su padre dejó vacío años atrás, pero no lo consentiría. Aunque sólo tenía cuatro años cuando su progenitor falleció, se acordaba muy bien de él. Había sido un buen padre y no perdía la esperanza de que volviera a casa.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, por supuesto. Seguramente su madre le miraría como si estuviera loco y los demás le echaran la bulla por pensar aquellas cosas, pero estaba seguro de que su padre regresaría. Porque estaba muerto, sí, pero medio mundo mágico lo había visto rondando por los túneles del 3M convertido en fantasma.

Rafa no entendía por qué no había vuelto aún. A lo mejor sería un poco raro hacer vida familiar cuando uno de los miembros no era corpóreo y podía atravesar paredes, pero los vínculos de sangre debían bastar para hacer que funcionara. Últimamente iba mucho por el 3M sólo para intentar dar con él y pedirle explicaciones. No podía ser que todo el mundo pudiera verle menos su mujer y sus hijos.

Porque sí. Por mucho que se empeñara su madre en esa mierda de rehacer su vida, estaba claro que seguía queriéndole y que sólo necesitaban un empujoncito para estar juntos de nuevo. A Rafa no le cabía otra cosa en la cabeza.

Vio a Elena pasar como una exhalación por su lado. Ella nunca pensaba en su padre. Ni siquiera lo conoció ya que nació tres meses después de que él se muriera. Estaba claro que veía en Miguel una figura paterna y Rafa a veces hasta podía entenderla. ¿Qué sabía ella de padres si nunca había tenido uno?

Mientras se ponía el abrigo, insistió para que les acompañara. Le costó un poco más decirle a ella que no, pero no se movió de la mesa en la que hacía la tarea de matemáticas. Había suspendido y su madre le mataría si no recuperaba en enero. Era un poco exagerada porque en el resto de asignaturas había salido bastante bien, pero seguramente el arte de la exageración era algo que las madres aprendían desde pequeñas.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, Rafa bufó con fastidio. La yaya Cele, que estaba tejiendo sentada en su sillón, le miró por encima de sus gafas y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué? —Protestó Rafa. Odiaba que le mirara así.

—¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta irte con ellos?

—Yo con ese idiota no me voy a ninguna parte.

—¡Esa lengua, niño! Miguel es un buen hombre. Si de mí dependiera, te quitaría la tontería a mamporros.

Otra vez el mismo rollo. A Rafa no le gustaba replicarle a la abuela por aquello de las collejas, pero no se pudo contener. Todo lo que estaba pasando en casa le ponía de mal humor, especialmente en Navidad. Se suponía que esas fechas había que pasarlas en familia y Miguel era un puñetero intruso en su casa.

—Miguel es un gilipollas y mi madre debería mandarlo a la mierda.

—¡Rafael!

—Es verdad. Se piensa que puede venir aquí y ocupar el lugar de mi padre.

—Tu padre lleva muerto diez años —La yaya dejó sus quehaceres para ponerse de pie—. Tu madre es una mujer joven que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz con otro hombre. Cuanto antes te entre en la cabeza, mejor.

—Y cuanto antes os entre en la cabeza a vosotros que mi padre va a volver, antes nos libraremos de Miguelito.

La abuela alzó el puño. Sí. Era el momento de los pescozones. Sin embargo, Rafa fue más rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso la cazadora y salió pitando de la casa, ignorando el llamado de la mujer y sin pensar en los problemas que podría tener después. Necesitaba alejarse, ir a un sitio donde la realidad no fuera una mierda.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Aunque era pronto y habría mucha gente en el metro, esperaba encontrar a su padre. Lo había intentado en tantas ocasiones que una más no le mataría. Corrió hasta llegar a la estación más cercana y se preparó para esperar el tren mágico. Recordó que aquel día era el aniversario del trágico accidente que le costó la vida a él y a otras doce personas y tragó saliva.

Muchas veces quiso hacer memoria, pero era incapaz de evocar lo que había pasado aquel día. Sólo sabía que su padre se había ido a trabajar antes de que él se levantara y que la última vez que lo vio fue la noche anterior antes de ir a dormir. Su madre le hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas para decirle que papá se había ido al cielo. Pero no lo había hecho. Se había quedado en ese mundo y nadie sabía por qué.

Cuando Rafa escuchó hablar de él por primera vez, pensó que si no cruzó al otro lado fue para permanecer cerca de su familia. Sin duda su teoría era errónea porque en diez años no fue a verles ni una sola vez. Rafa no tenía ni idea de qué impulsaba a alguien para convertirse en fantasma y deseaba preguntárselo a él. Si lo encontraba, por supuesto.

Se bajó en la estación mágica. Durante horas permaneció sentado en uno de los bancos de madera, mirando a unos y a otros, pero tampoco lo vio en esa ocasión.

Lo que no sabía era que Francisco sí lo vio a él. Oculto entre la gente, el alma rota del desdichado fantasma se rompió aún más. Le hubiera encantado acercarse para averiguar qué le ocurría, pero no tenía valor. Temía que su vida fuera un desastre por su culpa. Temía que no le perdonara la muerte de todas esas personas. Temía que no le quisiera, que no le recordara, que se avergonzara de ser su hijo.

Francisco temía tantas cosas que era incapaz de pensar con sensatez. Sus miedos le habían atado a la vida terrenal y poco a poco destruían su existencia. Quizá algún día fuera consumido por la culpa, el miedo y el desamor. O quizá algún día comprendiera que lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante, fueran cuales fueran los errores del pasado. En cualquier caso, aún necesitaba tiempo. Toda una eternidad.

* * *

 _Yo no provoqué el accidente. Eso fue cosa de Sorg-esp en el minific titulado "La Bruja de la foto" ( s/9657548/4/CONGRATULATIONS)._

 _En algún momento retomaré el fic "Los 13 del 3M" pero no sé si será a corto plazo. Esta historia os puede servir de aperitivo para conocer un poco más de Francisco, el conductor del tren que se convirtió en fantasma._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
